Lust and Love
by Enx2103
Summary: Sonny and Chad watch Life with Derek and discuss their relationship similarities. Fluffy Channy. My first SWaC so go easy!


**Lust and Love**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWaC!  
**Enjoy:**

* * *

He walked into the So Random prop house in hopes to find some entertainment. He wasn't due on set for another hour and was getting restless. His hopes sparked up when he spotted her alone, sprawled over the couch watching TV.

He made his way behind her undetected and observed. She seemed utterly intrigued with whatever was going on in the show. He didn't watch much TV so had no idea what she was watching. He just knew it wasn't Mackenzie Falls.

"Oh, so you watch this but you don't watch the best show on TV?" he asked appalled, making her jump.

"Go away Chad!" she whined after the scare had passed.

"Nope. I'm bored." He said situating himself on the far end of the couch with her. He didn't want to actually be near her!

"I'm sorry. I'm not your entertainment. And if you didn't notice, I'm watching something," she said with a smug smile turning her attention back at the television.

"You could be my entertainment," he muttered under his breath, but she ignored him. He gave up sighing and decided to watch the show along with her.

After a few minutes there was a commercial break and he figured he was allowed to talk now. (He wouldn't admit it to her obviously, but he was actually enjoying the show… He might need to Hulu it later.)

"What are we watching?"

"Life with Derek." She replied turning to look at him. She chuckled when she realized that her legs where on his lap and he seemed to have scooted closer to her, absentmindedly running his fingers over her clad legs. He hadn't even noticed. But that's how things happened with them too. Practically unnoticed.

"You call this entertainment?" he asked rudely. Of course he wasn't going to tell her he was enjoying it.

"Yes actually I do!" she said proudly sitting up. "There such a beautiful romance! He teases and pranks her just to get her attention. As if he didn't already have it. They fight like cats and dogs but when they need each other, there always there." She said smiling.

Chad was a bite lost. "I thought they were step sibs?" he asked.

"They are." She said sighing. "Forbidden love" she said with a sad face.

"I don't see it." he said softly turning back to the TV. Casey and Derek were fighting. "See that's not love Sonny. That is unresolved sexual tension," he declared.

She laughed but saw it to. "Yeah, maybe. But lust could always be part of love to you know!"she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can it Sonny? Can it really?" He asked leaning over her.

She stared into his eyes and knew exactly where this was going.

"Let's find out?" she asked softly. Where was this coming from? She asked herself. _Unresolved Sexual Tensions. _She decided, and went with it. He smirked crashing his lips onto hers as his body hovered over hers.

"We've gotta stop doing this." She said pulling away, turning her head which simply exposed her neck. Obviously he wasn't going to stop.

"What? Hooking up in the prop house?" he asked as he sucked and kissed all over the exposed flesh.

She smiled. "You know that's us right?" she said nodding her head at the TV. He understood.

"The teasing the fighting the yelling. Till it gets to this point." He said looking down at their entangled bodies.

She bit her lip in acknowledgment. "So... lust?" she asked.

"Lust can be part of love sonny," he teased smirking.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pushed his bangs away from his eyes, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Chad Dylan Cooper report to Set A. Chad Dylan Cooper, Set A!" came a voice from the PA system.

They sighed pulling away from each other. "Diner tonight?" he asked.

She pouted. "No. I don't feel like being hounded by paparazzi tonight."

He smiled running the pad of his thumb gently over her check. "Diner. My house. 8 o clock. Pasta." He finished kissing her once more before pulling away all together.

"As long as we can watch Life with Derek!" she yelled on his way out.

"Sure why not. The brunets definitely hot," he finished giving her a classic smile before walking out.

"JERK!" she yelled so loud that he heard her in the hallway.

* * *

**AN:** Ok. So this is my first Sonny with a Chance Fic- so go easy on me! They remind me so much of Casey&Derek I had to do it. Agree? _Review?_


End file.
